The Mega Team Up!
by FariyFlare
Summary: Join Geo and Omega-Xis in their newest adventure as they journey to other worlds and dimensions as they meet other Megamans, make new friends and make new enemies.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**EM wave change! The Trip! On air!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out, and do one was causing trouble in Echo Ridge, but the Wave Road was a different story. Up in the Wave Road, viruses were ever where causing trouble, and a boy dress in different shades of blue and yellow, and a blue and white helmet with reddish-pink visor, with his hair sticking out from the back, stood in the middle of it. The boy was Geo Stellar, and an AM-ian named Omega-Exist merged together to form an EM Human known as Megaman.

Megaman was jumping around dodging all the attacks thrown at him and throwing some back at them. "I wonder what cause all these viruses to go into an uproar," Geo asked as he dodged an attack and sending his sword towards his attacker destroying it.

"A strong wave nearby may have cause them to go on a rampage," Omega-Exist answered as he converted back from the sword.

Geo nodded in agreement as he blasted down some more of the viruses.

After a bit of blasting and slicing, there were only a handful of viruses left. After noticing how many were left, Geo threw a battle card into the air with a purple sphere with a green background. Omega-Exist took the single, moved his head upwards, ate the card saying, "Predation!" creating a purple sphere out of nowhere.  
Geo jumped up as he grabbed a hold of the purple sphere and threw it down beneath him. As soon as the sphere hit the ground, it exploded on contact, destroying all the viruses that were left. Megaman then landed with grace, and then scanned his surroundings to make sure there was none left. When he saw there were none, he gave out a sigh of relief then zoomed off to find his friend Lyra Note, "I wonder how she's bearing."

"Knowing them, they are just doing fine," Omega-Xis commented.

* * *

Not that far from where Megaman was battling, the saw a girl dressed in pink dress with a pink heart with a yellow outline on the chest, pink sleeves with white stripes and golden colored cuffs, black leggings, pink boots with white tips, a pink and white helmet with a dark pink heart with a blue visor, short straight golden color hair, and with a blue-grey guitar was just finishing off what looked like the final virus. The girl was name Lyra Note, the form that a pop star named Sonia Sky and an FM-ian named Lyra merge. Lyra Note notice him coming up and turned to him, "I'm all done on my end, what about you?"

"Same here," Megaman replied with a nod, then he crossed his arms in thought, "But I wonder what could of cause them to act up. Omega-Xis suggested that it may have been a strong wave that caused it, but were did it come from?"

"Well there's no use to worry about it now, since it's over and done," Lyra Note told them, "But it would be nice to know what happened though."

"I guess you're right," Geo replied, he thought for a moment then asked, "Hey, do you want to hang out my house for a bit?"

"Sure!" Sonia chirped out happily, "But I can't stay long, I have a concert to attend to in a bit."

"Yeah, we don't want to disappoint everyone," Lyra added in.

"Then lets get going!" Geo called out as he lead the way back to his place.

But before Megaman could make a move, he heard what sounded like a buzzing sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see what it was and saw a dark, almost black purple wave ball starting to form. "I bet this is what caused all those viruses to act up," Geo guessed, "Lets take it out before it causes anymore trouble."

With a small nod, Lyra Note agreed with him, and the both of them got ready to take it out. But before ether one could make a move, the wave ball increased its' growing rate with incredible speed, as if it knew what was going on. It stopped at a certain size and then a gust of wind formed, blowing into the wave ball as if it was a vacuum. At the sudden pull of the wind, Megaman lost his balance, and started flying towards it. At the last second before entering it, he was able to get a grip on the wave road, but at the strength of the wind, he could be sucked in at any moment.

Megaman watched as Lyra Note slowly made her way over towards him, being careful not to be caught in the wind as well. When she got as close as she could, she reached out her hand yelling out, "Megaman! Grab my hand!"

Megaman then slowly outstretched his free hand towards Lyra Note's. But as soon as he was about to grab it, he lost hid grip on the wave road and was pulled in.

Lyra Note did her best to grab a hold of Megaman's hand, but was too late. Before she knew it, he was pulled into the wave ball without another word. And before she could go after him, the wave closed in on itself preventing her from following.

Lyra Note stood there staring off into nothingness, and then went charging through the wave road at top speed, "We need to get some help!"

* * *

Inside the wave ball, Megaman opened his eyes and was surprised that he was still alive. He looked around to take in his surroundings and saw that he was probably no longer in the Wave World, but what looked like a tunnel. "Omega-Xis, do you have any idea where we are at?"

"Sadly, I don't," Omega-Xis admitted, "I haven't seen something like this before, and this tunnel is giving off a strange frequency."

"Well, what ever it, it taking us somewhere," Geo told him, "And in a hurry as well." Just then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel and added in, "I just hope its not taking us somewhere bad!"

Soon before they knew it, they exited the tunnel and landed on a hard surface. Megaman turned around as fast as he could to jump back into the wave ball, but he was too slow. Right before his eyes, the wave ball closed in on itself and disappeared. "Its gone! How are we going to get home now?!" he then looked around him to take in his surroundings, there were tons of cube and rectangular structures, "But where did it take us? I don't recognize this place."

Off in the distance, Megaman noticed flashes of light and smoke going off, "Lets go see what going on over there," then he started jumping from structure to structure as he made his way over there.

* * *

When he neared the area he saw the flashes of light and smoke, he slowed down and looked to see what going on. Down on the ground he saw someone fighting a group of viruses, but he couldn't believe his eyes. Down below, the person who was fighting the viruses, looked almost like him.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this little story. Stay tuned to see what happens next!

* * *

Lyra Note: Why did you make him disappear?

Me: Because it's all part of the story.

Lyra Note: Bring him back right now!

Me: All in good time.

Lyra Note: -gets ready to fire a sound wave- Bring him back right now, or I'll hit you with a sound wave.

Me: -smirks- Try me.

-Lyra Note growls and starts her attack. Snaps my fingers before she does something and makes Lyra appear in my hands. Sonia growls and we start to battle-

* * *

Megaman does not belong to me


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**EM wave change! The Meeting! On air**!

* * *

Megaman watched the person below as he maintain hiding from view. How could there be someone who looked like them? "Omega-Xis, do you see what I see?" Geo asked him.

Omega-Xis then adjusted himself to have a better view of the person and the battle going on down below, "I do, and I can't believe it ether. But something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked him as he keep his eyes on the person below.

"Why is there someone here that looks us," Omega-Xis told him, "But it doesn't seem like he under go an EM wave change."

"So your saying that he may be something different?"

"That what I'm saying," Omega-Xis told him, "So we should be careful just in cause we ever meet him in the future."

"So what now?"

"We wait and see what he does next, and then we will go from there."

Geo nodded in agreement and then went back to watching the person down below, "So we help him out."

Omega-Xis shook his head, "No, we should stay out of it for now, unless it seems like he needs help."

* * *

After what felt like a few minutes, the person finished off the last of the viruses, "That was fast," Geo commented.

Omega-Xis nodded in agreement, "Lets go a bit closer, it seems as if he's talking to someone."

Geo looked down and saw what he meant, and made his way down, but was being careful to say out of sight. He stopped and hid behind a block that was close to the person and hid behind it, then started to listen in, "I believe I got them all Lan," they herd they person say, then there was a paused, "No, if there was any others, the may have ran off... Ok, I'll take a look around."

"I think we should get going," Omega-Xis told him.

Geo nodded in agreement and then took off. When he believed they far enough away, he stopped, "Who do you think this Lan person is?"

"Who knows," Omega-Xis replied, "We shouldn't worry about it for now. All we should worry about right now, is finding a way home. We can worry about who this Lan guy is, and if the person is on our side or not later."

Geo was about to say something, but a voice cut him off, "Hey, why are you guys hiding back here?"

Geo turned and saw that the one who spoke was the guy they saw fighting the viruses earlier. Now that he was closer, he saw that he did almost look like what he and Omega-Xis look like when they merge, but he looked a bit different. What was different was that he had a strange symbol on his chest, and there were the same symbol on the side of his helmet, where it was white on Geo's helmet, it was yellows on this, and the guy had green eyes instead of brown. The guy seemed to notice him staring and decided to ask again, "So, why are you hiding over here?"

Geo then snapped out of thought and answered, "Oh, I was just resting for a bit from fight some viruses earlier," it wasn't really a lie, he was fighting a huge mob a viruses earlier, but he recovered when watching the guy fight.

By the looks of it, the guy seemed to by it, but still didn't seemed to believe him, "Well just be careful. I just finished taking out some viruses around this area, so there may still be some lingering around."

"Thanks for the warning, but I will be fine," Geo told him.

"You sure?" the guy asked him.

"I'm sure," Geo replied.

It looked like the guy was about to say something else, but a fire ball came flying between them, them cutting him off. The two of them looked up to see who shot the fire ball, and saw a person or thing that was dressed in red with fire

coming out of his head in hands called out, "Megaman, I came for another rematch, and this time, you're going to lose! And there will be nothing that your friend there can do!"

Geo jumped in surprisement, how did this guy know his name? He never even met him before until today! Before he could reply to the lighter guy, the guy beside him yelled out, "You're on TorchMan!"

Geo then turned and stared at the guy beside him, in complete shock. The guy beside him was also called Megaman? But how can that be? But that may explain why, this guy looked like them. But he didn't have time to think about why this guy looked like him and why he as the same name. Right now, this so called Megaman didn't look in shape to be fighting this guy called TorchMan. Geo wasn't sure if he was going to regret it later or not but he had to do something, "You just finished taking down some viruses, not so long ago right?"

"Yeah?" the guy replied, not sure where this was going.

"But the looks of it, you're in no shape to fight, so let me take your place," Geo insisted.

"But didn't you just finish saying that you were just resting yourself?" the guy asked him concerned, "He challenged me to a fight anyways."

"That may be true, but you don't look up to it," Geo told him, "I'm already ready rested up, so I insist that I take your place."

The guy just sighed, by the looks of it, he knew that he couldn't win, "Fine, just be careful. He's a tough guy, so don't blame me if something happens."

"Don't worry, I'll be ok," Geo insured him, "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

As Geo walked away from the guy, Omega-Xis whispered to him, "Are you sure about this? We don't even know the guy."

"I'm sure about this," Geo told him, "And I can't let him fight, if he's not in the condition for it."

When there was no question coming from the guy on why he was talking to himself surprised him. Usually, someone will ask him who he was talking to, but he didn't, which was strange. But he pushed that thought aside and forced on the thing at hand. After he was a bit away from the guy, he looked up at TorchMan, and called out to him, "I'll be your opponent TorchMan!"

TorchMan looked down at him and looked like he gave a little smirk, "Are you sure about that? You don't look strong enough to take me on."

"I'm sure I'm strong enough to take you down," Geo told him, "I fought much more stronger opponents before."

"Well if you say so," TorchMan told him as he jumped down from the cube and sent fire balls at him.

Geo jumped out of the fire balls path easily and started to shoot his own energy balls back at him. Once TorchMan landed, he started to dodge them. TorchMan was able to dodge the first few, but he turned the wrong way and was hit by the rest. Once he had recovered from the impacts, he saw Geo coming right at him and was able to dodge at the last moment. From missing Torchman, Geo almost lost his footing. He was just as he turned around to fire another attack, he was sent flying backwards into one of the structures, and fell to the ground. Geo felt a bit light headed from the impact as he stood up. But he didn't have much time to recover, because the next thing he knew, there was a flame tower coming right at him. Thankfully, Geo was able to get out of the fire tower's path before it slammed into where he was at. Geo watched as Torchman slammed his hands onto the ground creating another flame tower that was coming right at him. Geo manged to get away from that flame tower's path just in time. After watching Torchman for a bit, he somewhat figured out what he was up against and was ready to attack. When he found the chance, he threw up two battle cards up to the air, which Omega-Xis went up and ate saying, "Predation!" turning one of his arms into a water sword and the other into an electro sword.

* * *

The so called Megaman watched all of this happened and wasn't sure what he saw. He just saw a guy activate his own battle chips, his hand that looked like a head ate the chips turning one of his arms into a water sword and the other into an electro sword. And what was this Predation thing that he herd, was just new way of activating battle chips? Just who was this guy?

* * *

Torchman was also surprised about this and put his guard down, which was a bad idea on his part. Geo saw the opening and came charging in slashing Torchman with the water sword soaking him, then hit him with the electro sword.

On the impact of the electro sword and being soaked by the water sword, Torchman became electrocuted. Torchman stood there in a daze with sparks and smoke coming off of him, then the unexpected thing happened. Inside of the

EM wave change being on done, he just disappeared with a voice out of nowhere saying, "Torchman, logging out."

"Wait, logging out?" Geo asked himself in confusion, "What happened to the EM wave change being undone?"

Omega-Xis was about to say something but was interrupted by the so called Megaman, "Great job! I guess I didn't have a thing to worry about after all."

The swords on Geo's arms disappeared revolting back to normal. He then rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrass, "Thanks, but he was a bit tougher then I expected."

"But I got a question," the so called Megaman told him, "How were you able to activate your battle chips by yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Geo asked him confused, what did he mean by being able to activate the battle cards by yourself? Wasn't everyone able to do it? And what did he mean by battle chips? Didn't he mean battle cards?

"It just that, usually that our net ops will activate them for us," the so called Megaman told him.

Geo wasn't sure what do to do now. First he found out that he was in a new place, next he found out that there's another Megaman, when you defeat some, it says that they logged out inside of undoing the EM wave change, last but not least, someone else activates the battle cards but calls them battle chips. At this moment, it felt like they were in some kind of video game. This didn't make since, but then again his life felt like a video game, from merging with Omega-Xis to become Megaman, fighting FM-ians to viruses, and using battle cards. But this was different, completely different, he had to find out where he was at and what was going on.

Before the so called Megaman could say something, Geo took a few steps backwards, "Sorry, but I have to get going," and then disappeared into a green votex.

* * *

Geo then appeared back into the real world coming out of what looks like a telephone box. Beside him stood a boy wearing a blue bandana with the same symbol on the so called Megaman. Before the could see him, he changed his frequency and went speeding by into a brush not that far away. Once he was out of sight of everyone, he changed back. Once he was back to normal, he stepped out of the brushes that were hiding him. But as soon as he stepped out, he made eye contact with the same boy with the bandana, soming snapped. He wasn't sure what it ment, but it had to mean soming big. Geo continued to watch the boy until Omega-Xis snapped him out of it, "Hey Geo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking," Geo replied.

"How about we take a look around to see where we're at," Omega-Xis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Geo responded as they took off.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of The Mega Team Up! Stay tune to find out what happens next! Oh and if you want me to stop doing the little rpgs at the end, but I enjoy doing them. If you want me to continue doing them, I'll try my best to keep them being funny, or make them funnier.

* * *

Megaman: -watches Geo fight and wonders how he activats those battle chips-

Lan: Megaman, is everythings ok?

Megaman: Just trying to figure out how he activated those battle chips, by his hand eating them.

Lan: I been wondering the same thing. He must have a very hungry hand.

Megaman: Yeah.

Omega-Xis: I'll show you how hungry I am! -starts chasing Megaman around while dragging Geo around-

Geo: Omega-Xis!

* * *

Megaman does not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Materializing Viruses

**EM Wave Change! Materializing Viruses! On Air!**

* * *

Lan's and Megaman's main plan was to meet up with their friends at the park, but was set aside for the time being. Because once they saw something going on with public telephone nearby, they had to slap and lake a look into it. Which was a good thing, because once Megaman was jacked in, they were met with a massive horde of angry viruses. And since they couldn't just have them there to cause trouble, they started to take them out of the picture.

After a few minutes, all the viruses were around Megaman were taken care of. From all of the fighting, Megaman was tired out a bit, but was still able to take take care of any other viruses that may be still in the area. Once he caught his breath, he opened up the communication channel with Lan, "I believe I took them all out Lan."

"Good job Megaman," Lan congratulated him, ''Do you think there are anymore around?"

"No, if there was any others, the may have ran off," Megaman replied.

"Can you take a look around, just encase?" Lan asked him.

"Ok, I'll take a look around," Megaman replied.

Just as Megaman was about to take off, he had something move close by and decided to investigate it. He followed the main until it stop and herd some talking, "Who do you think this Lan person is?"

Then they was another voice that spoke, "Who knows," there was a pause before the new voice spoke again, "We shouldn't worry about it for now. All we should worry about right now, is finding a way home. We can worry about who this Lan guy is, and if the person is on our side or not later."

"Who could have been watching me fight?" Megaman wondered, "Could it have been the net navies that sent the viruses, if that were the case? Well there's only one way to find out," with that thought, Megaman started walking forwards.

Megaman look behind the block that he heard the voices coming from, but only saw one person, so why did it sound like there were two people? But what mostly took him by surprise was that the person looked a lot like him. But how? There was only one him. And why was one of his hands a head with green flames coming from it? But from what he been though, it didn't really surprise him. But where could he have come from? Because he never saw someone like him before.

But why was he running away and was trying to hide? What was he trying to hide from? Those were the thoughts that were going through Megaman's head as he asked, "Hey, why are you guy hiding back here?"

He watch the guy turn to face him, and he looked a bit surprise at seeing him. After a bit of no reply, Megaman noticed the guy staring at him, lost in thought, so he asked once again, "So, why are you hiding over here?"

By the looks of it, it seem he was snapped out of his thoughts, and answered this time around, "Oh, I was just resting for a bit from fight some viruses earlier."  
It didn't seem as if the guy was telling the truth, but Megaman let it by for now, "Well just be careful. I just finished taking out some viruses around this area, so there may still be some lingering around."

When the guy replied next, he seem kind of relieved that he wasn't asked anymore questions, "Thanks for the warning, but I will be fine."  
"You sure?" Megaman asked unsure if this guy was telling the truth,.

"I'm sure," the guy replied sure of himself.

Megaman was about to say something else, but was interrupted when a fire ball flew between them. He then looked up and saw TorchMan standing up on the block over looking the two of them as he called out, "Megaman, I came for another rematch, and this time, you're going to lose! And there will be nothing that your friend there can do!"

"You're on Torchman!" I called out to him, even though he was a bit tired out, but he never back down from a fight.

"You just finished taking down some viruses, not so long ago right?" Megaman herd the guy beside me asked.

"Yeah?" Megaman replied as he turned to face the guy, who looked concern of his well being.

"But by the looks of it, you're in no shape to fight, so let me take your place," the guy insisted

"But didn't you just finish saying that you were just resting?" I asked him concerned, remembering what he said earlier, "He challenged me to a fight anyways."

"That may be true, but you don't look up to it," the guy told him as he stood up, "I'm already rested up, so I insist that I take your place."

Megaman just sighed, because by the looks of it, this guy from the sound of it, was not going to back down, "Fine, just be careful. He's a tough guy, so don't blame me if something happens."

"Don't worry, I'll be ok," the guy insured him, "Just sit back and enjoy the show."  
Megaman then leaned against the block to rest a bit and watched the mystery navi walk towards his opponent, Torchman. As he walk, Megaman noticed that the guy was talking to someone, "Must be his Net Op," Megaman thought.

"I'll be your opponent TorchMan!" the guy called out to Torchman when he was a bit away from the block the flaming navi was on.

TorchMan looked down at him and looked like he gave a little smirk, "Are you sure about that? You don't look strong enough to take me on."

"I'm sure I'm strong enough to take you down," the gay called out, "I fought much more stronger opponents before."

"Well he seems sure of himself," Megaman thought out loud, ''I just hope he can back himself up."

"Well if you say so," Torchman called out as he jumped down and shot the first attack.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

For the next few minutes, Megaman watched the battle going on in front of him. The mystery navi seemed to be handling himself quit well, but if he doesn't get a move in soon, he may just lose. But what the navi did next after dodging a fire tower surprised him, it was something he never saw before. The mystery navi threw what looked like two battle chips into the air and letting his hand with the head eat them? Megaman wasn't sure what was happening in fount of him, and by the looks of it nether did Torchman, because once the chips where devoured, the navi's arms glowed turning one into what looks like a water sword and the other into an electro sword.

Megaman stood there staring in disbelief unsure of what he just saw. If it didn't see it with his own eyes, he probably won't believe it, but he saw it, but still couldn't make sense of it. With no help from a net op, the navi activated his own battle chips. Once again Meyaman started to wonder who this guy was, and where he came from. From all the battle he had fought, Megaman, never once saw someone activate a chip inside the net. From the looks that Torchman was giving, he too never once saw this happen, it was new to both of them.

Megaman watched as the mystery navi charged forwards and attacked the dazed Torchman, electrocuting him. Once the attack was dealt, Torchman stood there in a much more deeper daze, with smoke and sparks Coming off of him. Before Torchman had a chance to fall backwards or onto his knees, a voice called out, ''Torchman, logging out," then in square cubes, Torchman logged out of the system.

"That was quick," Megaman said to himself as he made his way over to the "He sure is strong."

As Megaman made his way over to the navi, he overhead the guy ask himself about the logging out voice and something about an EM wave change in a confusion, as if he never heard it befour. Megaman thought that it was strange for someone to act like that, but pushed it to the back of his mind as stopped by the navi, "Great job! I guess I didn't have a thing to worry about you after all."

Megaman watched as the swords that were on the navi's glowed turning back to normal and bringing one of his hands up to rub the back of his head in embarrassment,

"Thanks, but he was a bit tougher then I expected."

After a few seconds Megaman remembered about something that happened in the middle of the battle, "But I got a question, how were you able to activate your battle chips by yourself?"

"What do you mean?" the navi asked him in confusion, it was as if he was never asked that question before.

"It just that, usually that our net ops will activate them for us," Megaman explained to him starting to get the idea that this navi had no clue about he was saying.

The navi stood there staring off into space as if he was thinking things over. After a few minutes, the guy took a few steps backwards then said, "Sorry, but I have to get going," then before Megaman could say anything, the guy left in a green vortex, leaving Mega man in a state of confusion.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Lan was standing by the public telephone and was about to ask where navi went, but then a flash of green light off to his side caught his attention. As fast as he could he turned to look to his right and saw something that look like a person in the light, but before he could have a good look, the thing and the light disappeared in a blink of an eye. Lan stood there thinking over what he just saw, he may not had the greatest look at what the thing looked like, but it looked like navi they just met. But how could that be? A net navi couldn't enter the real world without a special shield being put up for them. But then Megaman's voice cut through his thoughts, "Lan, I can't find that navi anywhere around the area. We may need to come back later to look, he doesn't seem like someone who will cause trouble intentionally, so we don't have to really worry about him. Plus, if we don't hurry, we are going to be late meeting up with the others at the park."

"Ah! I completely forgotten with everything going on!" Lan cried out as he jacked Megaman out, he clipped his roller skates on and rushed down the street.

As Lan rushed down the street passing by some trees and bushes just someone came out of them. Lan held eye contact with the person who was wearing what looked like green glasses and it felt like time had just stopped and that it was put the two of them. Lan thought that the person felt familiar, but he couldn't understand why. But before he could get a better look at the person, time suddenly started up again, and Lan went flying by the person. Lan turned around to try to get another look, but when he looked behind him, the stranger was gone. Lan was about to stop and turn around to try to find that person, but then remembered what he was doing and continue on his way. He hoped that he wasn't going to be too late and that they meant doing to too mad at him, the thought of the mystery person went to the back of his mind and started wondering who that mystery net navi was.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Lan made his way into the park and started to look around for his friends. He was around ten minutes late, he just hope his friends weren't mad at him, and that they were still there waiting for him. He soon found his friends waiting for him in the middle of the park by the fountian, "Sorry about being late!" Lan called out as he slid to a stop by them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened this time?" Maylu asked with a sigh.

"We were busy taking care of a group of viruses that were causing trouble," Lan answered, "But then we were attack by by Torchman wanting another battle."

"Again?" Dex asked, ''I thought he and Mr. Match would stop bothering you by now."

"But that's not the only thing that happened," Lan told them, "We also met a strange net navi as well."

"What was so strange about the net navi?" Yai asked him in thought, trying to figure out how a net navi could be strange, "But how was the battle with Torchman?"

"We didn't really fight him," Lan told them, "The strange net navi was the one who fought him."

"What? Did you back down or something?" Dex asked sarcastically with a grin,

"Not really," Megaman replied, "I accepted it, but I guess the net navi saw that I was a bit tired out from fighting all the viruses and volunteered to fight him."

"So what happened with the fight with Torchman?" Roll asked them.

"Why was this navi so strange? Guts," Gutman asked.

"Well to put it simply, the navi took care of Torchman quit easily," Megaman replied, "And the thing that made him strange was that he looked a bit like me, but what made him even more stranger was how he took Torchman down."

"How was the battle strange?" Maylu asked them with the look of confusion on her face.

"It was the way that his battle chips were activated," Megaman explained, "He was activating his own chips without the help of anyone by throwing them up into the air and catching them in his other hand and saying "Predation," or something like that. Then after that, his arms glowed and turned into swords."

"And when Megaman asked him how he did it, and explained how net ops usually activate their battle chips, the navi seem surprised about that," Lan added in.

Everyone then stood there taking in and thinking over the information that were given to them. Every on was quite for a bit until Yai spoke up, "I don't remember there ever being a net navi being able to activate their own battle chips. Maybe he is a new type of net navi that been designed to activate his own chips to make it easier on missions."

"Did you guys catch his name by any chance?" Dex asked them.

Lan Shook his head, "No, he left before we even had a chance to ask him."

Then with a smile and a shine coming off her forehead, Yai announce, "Then until we find out who this navi is, he shall be known as The Mysterious Net Navi."

"That's sounds very good Mis. Yai," Glide replied.

Lan was about to say something about the name, but was cut off when he spotted something, or someone in the park. Coming from one of the entrances of the park was theboy he saw coming out of the trees and bushes with the green glasses. Now that he got a better look at him, be saw that the boy was around his age wearing a red jacket with what looked like white stars on the shoulders, a blue and orange belt with a blue bag attached to the back, blue shorts, red boots that went up to around his knees, a yellow star shaped pendent, some kind of blue device on his left arm and those green glasses as well. The bay also had brown eyes, spiky brown hair and those green glasses as well. Even with a better look at the guy, he still couldn't place where he saw him before, but now that he thought about it, he did looked a bit like that net navi without all that armor. But how could that be? How could a human enter the net?

Lan then was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Maylu ask, ''Hey Lan, what are you looking at?"

"The boy over there," answered as he pointed out the boy, "I saw him on my way here after taking care of those viruses, and I can't shake the feeling that I meet or saw him some where before, but I don't ever remember meeting him before."

Maylu looked over to the boy that Lan pointed out, "He doesn't look like he's around here, how about you go over and invite him to hang out with us and we can show him around?"

"How come I have to do it?" Lam asked her, "You can go over and ask yourself."

"Because you were the one who spotted him," Maylu answered, and then gave him a push in the direction of the boy, ''Now go over there!"

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Geo walked around trying to figure out where he was, but as he walked around, he couldn't dropped the feeling of being there before. But as he looked around he couldn't recognize anything around him, so how come this place seemed so familiar to him? "Hey, Omega-Xist, is it just me or does this place seem familiar to you?"

"No, I have the same feeling," Omega-Xist answered, "I thought that I was just imagining things."

"I wonder what's going on then," Geo said in thought as he walked into what looked like a pack, "First we met someone that looked like us, we battled a guy with a flaming head, them the guy who looked like us told their Net ops, whatever they are, activate these things called battle chips for them, and now we are somewhere that seem familiar that we never been before. Could we be close to home?"

"No, I don't think we're anywhere near home," Omega-Xist replied sounding depressed, "From what I can tell from going through that wave ball and how that person acting when he saw us activating our own battle cards, I have the feeling that we're nowhere close to home. I probably won't be surprised if we ended up on the other side of the earth, another planet, time, or a different dimension."

Before Geo had the chance to reply, he was stop in his track and stopped someone coming towards him. The guy that was coming towards him, he recognized to be the same he spotted earlier with the blue headband with the strange symbol an it. With a better look, Geo saw that the boy had spiky brown hair like his, brown eyes, and a blue headband with yellow, red and black symbol. The bay also was wearing a orange-red vest with along white sleeve shirt underneath, a pain of black shorts with yellow stripes on the side, a pair of orange-red shoes with a black stripe down the center and white lining the bottom, and a black backpack with grey near the bottom and green at the zipper section. "Hey, my friends and I were wondering if you want to hung out with us. It's ok if you don't want to, it just looks like you're not from around here and we wanted to show you around."  
Geo thought about it for a moment, "I think we should, they may be able to help us out if we can trust them," Omega-Xist commented.

Geo nodded in agreement, "Sure, thanks," then he followed the boy over to his group of friends.

Once the two boys got close to a group consisting of two females and one boy. The boy was wearing a lime green t-shirt with orange bordering, blue shorts with light blue near the bottom, black socks and blue and light blue sneakers. He had a well built body, he was almost bold expect for the brown hair brought up like a hone by his forehead, and had brown eyes. One of the girls had brown eyes with pink hair and had what looked like a hair clip of what looked like a pink pac-man with yellow for it's mouth. She was wearing a blue vest with a long sleeved light blue shirt under it, a pink skirt, black knee high socks and red shoes. The other girl looked a bit younger then the rest of them, she had long blond hair in two pig tails and had large brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a white diamond pattern near the bottom, white socks and red shoes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lan Hikari," the boy said when they got to the group, "And these are my friends, Maylu Sakurai, Dex Oyama and Yai Ayanokoji," Lan said pointing to each one in turn.

"It's nice to meet you," Maylu said to him.

"Hey," Dex replied.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yai said with a small curtsy.

"Hey don't forget about us," a voice called out from one of Lan's pockets.

"Oh and these are our Net Navis, Megaman, Roll, Gutsman and Glyde," when he names where called out, each Net OP took out the corresponding navis.

"So that's the other Megaman," Geo whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Maylu asked.

"Uh, no," Geo answered, "I'm Geo Stelar and it's nice to meet you all."

"So Geo, are you new around here?" Dex a, it asked him.  
"I guess," Geo answered, "But I'm sure how I ended up here, where ever here is."

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked him confused.

"Well I'm not really sure how it happened, I was busy hanging out with a friend when the next thing I knew I was here," Geo explained himself doing his best not to give away too much.

"Well we're in ACDC Town in DenTech City if that helps," Yai informed him.

Geo gave a black stare and shook his head, "No, it doesn't really, I don't even recognize the name of this place but this place does seem familiar."

"How so?" Maylu asked him.

"I don't know, it just does even though I never been here before," Geo confessed.

"Geo, I feel some strange waves coming this way," Omega-Xist interrupted.

"Strange waves?" Geo whispered asked confused.

"Yeah, and they are coming in fast, they will be here in no time," Omega-Xist replied, "They seem to be strong, so watch out.

"What strange waves?" Lan asked overhearing Geo.

Before Geo had the chance to come up with an answer, tons of Mettool viruses materialized around them. "This bad," Megaman growled when he saw the viruses, "Lan, we need to call Famous for the Dimensional Dome before they get far!"

"Right," Lan agreed as he brought up PET and called , "We need the Dimensional Dome stat!"

"It's on it's way," replied then a few moments later a dome cased Lan and his friends along with the Mettools in it, "Lan, you are the only one in that area at the moment for what we know of, so you are on your own., So be careful."

"Well do," Lan commented with a nod, "We will also try to finish as fast as we can as well." Lan then ended the call and turned to the other, "You guys better find some cover, Me and Megaman will take care of this."

"Wait, what going on?" Geo asked as he looked around at the dome that in cased them.

"I guess you never saw this before," Maylu commented as she took in Geo's surprise, "This is a special dome that allows Megaman and Lan to do a Cross Fusion."

"Is it something like an EM Wave Chang?" Geo asked still a bit confused.

"EM Wave Change?" Maylu asked in confusion, "I'm not sure what that is, but a Cross Fusion is when a Net OP and Net Navi are able to fuse together with a special chip that would only work depending on how strong their bond is."

"Cross Fusion," Geo whispered to himself, "It almost sounds just like a EM Wave Change. Where on earth am I?"

Geo watched as Lan loaded up his PET with things that look like battle cards. Once he was done, Lan then held out his PET, along with another thing that looked like a battle card, then called out, "Synchro Chip, Slot-In! Cross Fusion!" There was then a flash of light, and when it faded away, Lan stood there with armor that looked quite similar to that what Megaman wears. Then without wasting a beat, he took off towards the Mettools.

"Geo, we should find a place to EM Wave Change when they are distracted," Omega-Xist yelled out that sounded like an order.

Geo nodded in agreement and quietly snucked away from the group to transform. Once he found a spot where he was hidden from view from people inside the dome and outside, he took out his Star Carrier and called out, "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar on Air!" Then in a flash of light, Geo fused with Omega-Xist becoming Megaman, then without missing a beat as well, they went to join the fight with Lan.

* * *

When Geo entered the battle, he saw that Lan was about to be attack from behind by a Mettool, so he quickly fired a blast destroying it. Lan turned round just in time to see the Mettool being destroyed and saw the Megaman look a like not that far away, "Thanks! But what are you doing here?"

"I heard that something was going on over here and I decided to check it out," Geo answered an made his way over to Lan, "And it was a good thing too, you were almost destroyed."

"Well thanks." Lan replied as he took down another Mettool.

"I'm guessing that that's the Mysterious Net Navi that Lan and Megaman told us about," Geo heard Maylu say from off on the sidelines.  
"He does look a lot like Megaman," Geo heard Dex commented.

"You're Megaman right?" Geo asked trying his best to act a bit clueless on who Geo was, "How about we take these guys down before anything bad happens."

"Then lets get to it then," Lan commented as the two of them started to started begin working on deleting the viruses.

As Geo and Lan worked together, the number of Mettool slowly started to decrease but it felt like they were going nowhere. After a bit of fighting and it still felt like they were getting no where, Geo threw up one of his battle cards with what looked like a blaster up in the air. At seeing the card in the air, Omega-Xist brought the arm that he was on up into the air and yelled out, "Predation!" as he ate the card and turned the arm he was on into a blaster.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Off to the side, Yai, Maylu and Dex stared in amazement at the sight they just witness and couldn't believe their eyes. "Did you guys saw what I just saw?" Dex asked unable to take his eyes off of the battle.

"If you mean seeing that guy throw up what looked like a battle chip up into the air, the other hand that had what looked like a head on it's hand eat it, turning the arm that it was on into a blaster, then yes we did," Yai answered. She then turned to Glyde and asked, "How come you can't do that Glyde?"

"That is because I'm not programmed for that ," Glyde answered, "And for the matter of fact, this is the first time that I ever saw or heard about someone doing that."

"So you're saying that he may be the only one that can do that?" Maylu asked as she took her eyes off of the battle to looked at Glyde.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying," Glyde replied, "But I find it strange for him to have a head for a hand though."

"How about we ask him about it after they are finish fighting," Dex suggested still with his eyes on the battle, "Because by the looks of it, they are almost done."

When the two turned back to the battle, true to what Dex said, the two fighters were almost done with only two Mettools left.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Once Geo was done deleting the Mettool he was fighting, the arm that was turned into a blaster turned back to Omega-Xist's head. Geo then turned around to see how Lan was doing and saw that he was just finishing up the one he was fighting. When Lan finished up with the Mettool, Geo rushed over to him and said, "Great job, we were able to take them all out."

"It was thanks to you that we were able to take them out as fast as we did," he then held out his hand, "Thanks."

"No problem, I was happy to help," Geo replied with a smile as he shook Lan's hand.

As they let go, the dome started to disappear and Lan transformed back to normal. Taking this as a sign to leave since they may start to wonder why he wasn't changing back or disappearing, "Well, I better get going. I hope I can see you guys again sometime."

Just when Geo was about to leave, Lan called out, "Wait! Who are you by the way?"

Geo hesitated for a bit unsure on if he should tell the truth of who he was or not. After a bit, he decided on what he was going to say, "Call me Megaman," then he took off as the dome disappeared completely and not changing back as Lan did.

Lan stared in shock as he watched the person he just fought with leave without the need of changing back and then seemly disappearing in midair a bit after the dome disappeared. After a bit, he manage to ask to no one particular, "But how can that be? How can there be two Megamans? Just who is he?"

"But more importantly," Megaman decide to add in, "just who side is he on?"

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter of The Mega Team Up! Sorry that it took so long to upload, I was kind of busy with tons of other stories are popping up in my mind and along with some other things. So don't worry, this story is not dead! I'm going to do my best to upload more chapters for this story and I hope that you enjoyed this extra long chapter of about 14 pages without author note. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter anyways. I hope that you guys will forgive me.**

Megaman .ExE: -stares at Megaman Starforce- Look just like me...  
Megaman Starforce: -stares at Megaman .ExE- You look at me...

Megaman .ExE: Are you a Net Navi?

Megaman Starforce: No, are you an FM-ian or AM-ian?  
Megaman .ExE: No...  
-Both starts wondering where the other came from and who they really are-  
Me: -stares at the two of them not sure what to do- Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this. But I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Flare, over and out!


	4. Chapter 4: The Thief

_**EM Wave Change! The Thief! On Air!**_

* * *

After transforming back to normal away from preying eyes, Geo made his way back over to his new friends. Seeing that Geo had came back to where ever he went Yai asked, "Geo, where did you disappeared off to? You miss the who fight with another Megaman!"

"What do you mean? I was here the whole times," Gear answered which wasn't really a lie, he was right there with them but not beside them.

"But I noticed that you anywhere," Yai defended herself.

"I was over looking at the wall of the dome to see what it was like," Geo quickly came up with foe a cover story.

"If you say so," Yai replied not really what Geo said but letting it pass for now.

When Lan was back with the group, a car pulled up by them. The car door opened revealing a man wearing a white lab coat that stepped out and made his way over to them, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine dad, I don't think we gave the viruses enough time for them to cause trouble, " Lan answered.

"We?" Lan's dad asked confused, he thought that Lan was the only one in the profanity able to take the virus is down.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how, but someone else was able to get in and help me and Megaman out," Lan explained, "He was quite strange."

"How so?" Lan's dad asked getting even more curious.

"Well for one, he was the same Navi that we meet earlier that could activate his own battle chips and did it the same way inside the dome as well. Then when the dome disappeared, he didn't disappear or unfused with his Net Op, he stayed even a bit after the dome completely disappeared," Lan explained.

"I guess I should of left a sooner, " Geo muttered quietly to himself.

"But what he called himself was the strangest part to me," Lan continued on.

"Yeah, he called himself Megaman. How can there be two Megaman?" Megaman added in.

"That is strange," Lan's dad commented in thought, "Do you know where he disappeared to?"

Lan shook his head, "No, he went flying off and disappeared into the air afterwards."

"Well I'll try and get some people to look into who he is," Lan's dad told them, then he noticed someone he didn't recognized, "And who is this?"

"Oh this is Geo," Lan introduced, "We were going to help him out but then everything happened."

"I'm ," the man introduce, "What seems to be the problem? "

"Well um," Geo mumbled unsure what to say, he was really hating not knowing where he was at, "I'm kind of lost, with barely any clue on how I got here and how to get back home." Hey, it wasn't a complete lie, he was lost with barely any ideas on how to get home.

thought for a moment before saying, "How about say at my place until we can find you a way home? I'm sure my wife won't, you don't mind right Lan?"

"Yeah, I don't mind Dad," Lan agreed.

"Alright then, everyone get into the car so we can get you guys home," announced, then they headed to the car.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Later that night when pretty much in the Hakari house hold was fast asleep expect Geo and Omega-Xist. The two of them were sharing the same room ad Lan and Megaman, so Geo had to talk softly to not wake them, "I think we should try to find a way back home as we can, who knows what could be happening without us there to protect them," Geo told his friend.

"You are right about that," Omega-Xist agreed, "We stood take a look around the place the call the Net to see if we can find another portal to take us back home. If we appeared there when we got there, there must be a way back home from there as well."

Geo nodded in agreement, "We should go right after breakfast, that way they don't become worried if I'm not here when they wake up."

"That's sounds like a plan to me," Omega-Xist agreed with a nod, "Now get some sleep, you will be needing it for tomorrow."

With that said, Geo put his Star Carrier off to the side, took off his Visualizer and went to sleep. But without Geo and Omega-Xist knowing, Megaman was wide awake and was listening to their conversation. When Megaman was sure that Geo and who ever he was talking to was asleep, he decided to say what was on his mind, "Who was Geo talking to? I don't remember him sayings anything about having a Navi with him, so who could it be? What he mean by disappearing? Wouldn't he still be here if he sent his Net Navi into the Net? It not like humans can all of a sudden be able to travel into the net," then with a halfhearted sigh, Megaman decided that he should try to get some sleep and figure it out tomorrow.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Later that night rustling noises where happening in the room waking Geo up. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his, Geo noticed something standing by Lan's dresser, "Lan is that you? What are you doing up this late?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Lan answered sleepily from his bed.

"If you are there? Then who is that?" Geo asked as he quietly got up and turned the lights on.

When the lights turned on revealing what was making the nose, Lan and Geo won't sure what they were looking at. In fount of Lan's dresser stood what looked like a brown robotic looking monkey. Before ether one could question why it was there, Megaman's voice cut them off, "Lan, help!"

"Hey, quiet you," the monkey thing said, "We don't want to wait them up now do we?"

Seeing that the monkey or what ever it was not noticing the lights were on, Geo took this chance to sneak up behind it. When Geo was right behind it, Lan cried out, "Hey! Leave Megaman alone!"

At hearing Lan's voice, the monkey creature finally noticed that the lights in the room were now turned on. He looked up at Lan then back down at Megaman, "Now look what you did, you woke them up!" After a moment he realized something and started to look around the room, "Hey, where is the other one?"

Geo then took this moment to jump onto the monkey creature's back to try and get Megaman back, "Let go of Megman! Give him back!"

At this moment the bedroom door opened allowing Lan's parents to enter, "What's going on in here? Do you realize how late it is?" asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes, but when he saw the monkey creature he was wide awake, "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?"

This whole time, the monkey creature was trying it's best to shake Geo off him and when he did he threw Geo onto the bed and jumped over to the opened window. At the window, the creature turned back around and looked at each one of them carefully and with a monkey laugh said, "I'm Monkey and I been sent here to get any Net Navis that are able to do Cross Fusion in this house hold. So since Megaman here that can do so, I'll be leaving now!"

"Give Megaman back!" Lan ordered as he stepped forwards.

"If you want Megaman back, then you will have to come and find me," Monkeyman said with and evil smile and jumped out of the window disappearing into the darkness.

Geo and Lan rushed over to the window hoping to see which way the thief went, but by the time they got there he was gone in the shadows. Geo had his Star Carrier in hand ready to do an EM Wave Change to try and track him down, but before he could do anything, 's words stopped him in his tracks, "We should wait for tomorrow to go looking for them. If we do find him, we may just lose him again because of how dark it is."

"But what if they do something to him in the meantime?" Lan argued.

"I'm sorry Lan, but if we out looking now, we would have a hard time finding clues and not be well rested to go searching tomorrow," tried to reason.

Lan looked like he was about to argue back but ended up sighing in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not going to wait any longer then that. I don't want to lose him again!"

"Don't worry Lan, I'm sure we will have Megaman back before you even know it," Lan's mom assured him trying cheer him up.

"Now, how about trying to get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow and I'm sure none of us would want to be half asleep looking for Megaman," told them as he turned off the lights as he left the room with his wife right behind him.

Geo then put his hand on Lan's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure that he will be fine. And your mom right, we will get him back before you know it."

"I hope you're right," Lan replied with a halfhearted sigh.

"Hey, to tell the truth, I was ready to jump out of that window and try to track them down," Geo told him truthfully. It was the ruth through and through, even though Geo didn't know them very long, he just had to do something to help them out, even if it meant giving away his secret. Plus he had a feeling that they were going to find out sooner or later.

"Really?" Lan asked surprised, he wasn't expecting someone he just met to do something like that for him.

"Thanks," Lan thanked not really sure if he was believing what he was hearing, "We should get some sleep, but I'm not sure if I can with everything that had just happened."

"Then how about we talk for a bit then?" Geo suggested as he went back to blown up bed.

Lan nodded in agreement and made his way over to his bed as well. Soon they started talking about different things and before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Mega Team Up! Wow, I have to say that from barely doing any updates for a long time and then end up doing another update close to the last one is surprising I have to say. Well there is a couple of reasons on why I decided to update this so fast, one, because I missed who knows how many mouths already for updating this story. And two, the next chapter I have to say is one of my favorites so far for this story, and interesting stuff happens in it. I have to say this may be the fastest I updated from the last upload so far. Oh and for Monkeyman in this, he is an OC I came up with for this, I'm not sure what made me make him a monkey it just happened. I guess I just wanted someone to start monkeying around in it?**

Megaman. EXE: Let go of me!

Monkeyman: Never!

Megaman. EXE: And why is that?

Monkeyman: Because I will name you George, and I will hug you, and squeeze you.

Megaman. EXE: Ahhhh... You do realize that I'm not a rabbit and I'm nether Daffy Duck or Bugs right?

Monkeyman: Yeah I know.

Megaman Starforce: Should we go help him?

Me: Sorry, but sadly you have to wait next chapter to do that.

Megaman. EXE: SOMEONE HELP!

Omega-Xist: Are you sure? It looks like he needs help to me.

Me: Sadly yes, if we rescue him now, it may destroy the next chapter...

Ron: -walks in and sees Monkeyman- MONKEY! -runs for the hills-

Me: -blinks- How did he get here? I'm not doing any stories involving any of the Kim Possible characters in them at the moment for what I know of...

Megaman Starforce: I guess we will never know now.

Me: Well, I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter and see if will be able to be freed from the grasp of Monkeyman. Until next time, Flare, over and out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

_**EM Wave Change! The Truth is Revealed! On Air!**_

* * *

The next day right after Lan woke up, he called his friends and told them all that had happened that night. With some help from his father, they decided that they would meet up at SciLab and decide what they would figure out what they will do from then. So after breakfast, drove him, Lan and Geo to SciLab and when they got there they waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Once everyone was there, Lan introduced Geo to Tory and Iceman, then they got down to business, "So this guy named Monkeyman stole Megaman? Was he some kind of Net Navi?"

"From what we saw, he most likey was one," Dr. Hakrai confirmed with a nod, "But we weren't able to go after him from how late and dark it was last night."

"So we have nothing to go off," Maylu sighed with disappointment, "So how do we know where we should look first?"

"Not so fast, I have any idea on how we can find them!" Yai declared.

"How?" Lan asked, willing to listen to anything that may be able to help get Megaman back.

"Have you forgotten about my spy satellite?" Yai asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Lan admitted with a sleepy smile.

"How will that help?" Geo asked confused.

"With the spy satellite we will be able to trace where Megaman is at and then go rescue him," Yau explained, then with her PET she called someone up.

"What is it that you need ?" the person on the other end asked.

"I need you to track down where Megaman is at at this moment," Yai ordered.

"Right away miss," the person replied, then a few minutes later she reported back with, "We had tracked down Megaman, he is located not that far away from you. He is in the forest behind SciLab."

"Thank you, that will be all," Yai replied with then ended the call, then she turned to the others, "You all heard that right? Well lets get going to save Megaman!"

"Not so fast everyone!" Dr. Hakrai called out before anyone could move, "We will be needing to call in for some reinforcements just in case," then he went over to a control panel and pressed some buttons turning the screen on the far side of the room on.

A few seconds later, a man wearing a fish like helmet appeared on the screen, "Commander Beef here, what seems to be the problem?"

"Ah, Commander Beef, we were wondering if there was anyone officers in this area that can do Cross Fusion," Dr. Hakrai explained.

"Well the only one around there seems to only be Lan," Commander Beef reported after a bit.

"Well that seem to be a problem," Dr. Hakrai replied as he brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Why is that a problem" Commander Beef asked confused.

"Well, the reason why I asking was because last night someone that we believed to be a Net Navi named Monkeyman broke into my house and stole Megaman last night," Dr. Hakraiexplained, "So we were hoping that there would be someone around to help us out, we found out where he is being held at as well."

"Well I see if there anything I can do," Commander Beef told them, "But stay there for now, I will report back in later if I found anyone that can help. I don't want anyone of you getting hurt now you hear?"

"We understand."

"Good, Commander Beef out!" then the screen went blank.

"I can't wait that long! Megaman may just be in danger as we speak! Who knows what Monkeyman or who ever his boss is going to him right now!" Lan exclaimed.

Geo then started to clinch his hand as he started to go deep into thought, "Maybe if I do a n EM Wave Change, I may be able to ride the wave road and search head out there and get Megaman back. But if I do that, they may wonder where I disappeared off to and go looking for and can't find me anywhere when I promise that I would help get him back. I could tell them what I can do, but what if they think that I am an enemy? Ugh, what am I going to do!"

Lan at this moment noticed that Geo was busy clinching his fist by how white his knuckles where and the face he was making, "Hey Geo, is everything alright?"

Geo looked at Lan in confusion then he noticed how hard he was clinching his own hand, "Yeah I'm ok," Geo replied as he let lose the pressure in his hand, "I'm just having a hard time deciding on what we should do to get Megaman back."

"I'm sure we will come up with something, we always do," Maylu told him with a small smile.

"So this is where you all been hiding," a familiar voice called out from behind them. The gang turned around and saw standing by the door was the infamous Monkeyman, "I was getting tired waiting for you guys and decide that I should come and find you." Then he looked at everyone in turn, "And by the looks of it, you guys don't look ready for a fight."

"Grrr, if only Gutsman and I could do a Cross Fusion," Dex growled, "That why we would be able to take him down and get Megaman back!"

Dr. Hakrai let out a small growl, he was not expecting this to happen, "The only thing we can do right now is to put up that dome and trap him in here."

"But wouldn't that also trap us in here as well?" Maylu asked with concern.

"Yes, but we will be able to keep him in here for a certain amount of time allowing Commander Beef to have more time in finding someone to help us. If anyone else have a better idea, I be willing to hear it out."

Before anyone else could argue, Lan spoke up, "Dad, do it."

"But Lan, aren't you scared?" Tory asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but like what Dad said, this is the only thing we can do right now to trap him," Lan explain, "We have to do this for Megaman."

Geo and the rest of Lan's friends nodded in agreement, as Maylu said, "We are with you all the way."

With a determined look, Dr. Hakrai pressed a button on the control panel he was by and the Dimensional Area went up around them. Monkeyman looked out the window and by the looks of it didn't really about it, "Do you really think that will work? None of you can defeat me the way that you are."

"We will see about that!" Lan declared as he and rest of them beside found some metal poles laying around and went charging in for battle.

Monkeyman skillfully dodged each of the poles that was swung at him, "Do you really thing that will work on me?" he asked he ducked under a pole that was aimed at his head.

"We will only know if we try!" Geo yelled out as he swung his pole towards Monkeyman and made contact with his arm.

Monkeyman just smile at the attempt to harm him, "That just tickled," then he garbed Geo and threw him over towards .

Geo landed at Dr. Hakrai's feet, he slowly sat back up and let go of the pole he was holding.

"Geo, are you ok?" asked as he bent down and checked Geo over.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little bursed," Geo replied as he watched what was happening on the battle field.

At this time, Monkeyman jumped up into the air, held out his hands and let what looked like coconuts appeared in them as he called out "Coconut Bombs!" then started throwing them at the ground beneath him.

As the Coconut Bombs hit the ground and exploded, the shock waves sent Lan, Maylu, Yai and Tory backwards towards Dr. Hakrai and Geo. At seeing how his attack worked, Monkeyman started to dance and swing his tail in happiness . When the gang slowly sat up from the attack, Lan saw that Monkeyman was holding onto Megaman with his tail this hole time, "Megaman!"

"Lan, don't worry about me. I will find some way to get out of this," Megaman told his friend not wanting to see him getting anymore hurt then he was already was.

"You heard what he said," Monkeyman said to them as he stopped dancing, "Forget about him and worry about yourselves. There is nothing and will never be something you can do to get him back now. So just give up already."

"I will never give up!" Lan declared, "I will do what ever it takes to get my friend back!" then he started to slowly get up.

Geo watched as Lan struggled to get up, by the looks of it, he was weaken quite a big by attacking and getting hit by the shock wave of Monkeyman's attack. He then looked at the others and saw that they were pretty much in the same condition as Lan and were trying to get up as well to try and continue their mission. Geo knew that he had to do something to save everyone, and he knew what he just had to do. He then grabbed his Star Carrier and looked at Omega-Xist, "We have to the EM Wave Change to save everyone and get the other Megaman back."

"Are you sure about this?" Omega-Xist asked, "They may not take it as well as the other did. We also just met them, are you sure we can trust them?"

"I'm sure we can," Geo assured him, "Besides, if wee don't do anything, we may be done for."

"I see your point," Omega-Xist replied, then with a smirk said, "I been just itching for a fight, lets knock some sense into him!"

This whole time that Geo and Omega-Xist where talking, Dr. Hakrai was not that far away and overheard their conversation. EM Wave Change? Other Megaman? This was just confusing him to bits, "Who is he talking to? And what did he mean by all of that?"

Geo then stood up with no trouble and made his way over to Lan, "Lan stand back, same with the rest of you. It's my turn to take care of him, once and for all."

"What can you do?" Dex asked him with confusion, "You saw that your attack did nothing to him, even when we attacked him together we couldn't do what can you do that we can't?"

With a small smile, Geo replied with, "You will see in a moment," then he walked towards Monkeyman with a determined look. He stopped a few feet away from Mokeyman, then with a serious and confident voice said, "I will take you down this time because things will be different. But tell me, why do you want Megaman?"

"Like I said before, I'm after Megaman because he can preform Cross Fusion," Monkeyman replied with a smirk, "Plus, we just found out that there is another Megaman out there, so we are going to use this Megaman to lure the other one out of hiding to capture him too. And if he is anything like this one here," he then swung Megaman around, "then he won't be that hard to capture. Once I capture both Megamans, my boss will be very happy."

Geo couldn't help smile at hearing this and then with a knowing voice said, "I'm not sure that would be that easy to capture," then with a more determined look said, "I won't let it."

"Why do you say that?' Monkeyman asked becoming filled with curiosity, how can this boy say that it won't be so easy to capture the other Megaman? And what did he mean that he won't let it?Why does it sound like he knows him?

Geo with a smile brought up his Star Carrier getting ready for the EM Wave Change.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"What is he up to?" Yai asked from the side lines, "Why is he so sure that he can take him down and together we could barely do a thing to him? And why does he think that this other Megaman won't be easy to capture? What does he know that we don't?

"Let's just watch and see what he does," Tory told her, "He may know something that we don't."

"Well, it would be nice if he would clue us in," Yai commented as she crossed her arms.

"He may have had his reason for not telling us," Maylu pointed out as she sat up fully.

Off on the battlefield they heard Geo asked, "Omega-Xist, are you ready?"

Then unfamiliar voice replied with, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Wait, Omega-Xist? Who is that?" Lan asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard Geo shout out, "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar! On Air!" and a green vortex appeared him.

When they vortex disappeared, everyone who had saw him before stared in dumbstruck as the others stared in surprisement and shock. In Geo place stood the person they saw before that helped Lan take care of the Mettools. "did you guys saw what I saw?" Maylu asked wanting to make sure she was seeing things right.

"If you mean seeing Geo transform into the other Megaman, then yes," Yai conformed.

They just all stared in disbelief, they just someone they transform without doing a Cross Fusion.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Monkeyman stood there in shock at what just happened, he was not expecting something like that to happen, "What just happened here? You are the other Megaman? No wonder you seemed so confident that he wouldn't be so easy to capture because you're him!" Then he regained himself from the shock, "But that doesn't matter, because I'm going to take you down and take you to my boss."

"Let's see you try," Geo challenged sounding strong, he wasn't going to forgive someone so easily that kidnapped one of his friends.

Monkeyman was the one who started the battle by jumping into the air and calling out Coconut Bombs and started to throw them at Geo. Geo dodged the oncoming attacks with ease and ran to the right as he started his own attacks using the mega blaster. Once Monkeyman landed he started to dodge the attacks coming at him and was barely able to dodge some of as Monkeyman was able to send some of his Coconut Bombs at the Blue Bomber, he stopped in his tracks when he couldn't see him anywhere. But just then a powerful blast hit him in back send him flying forwards, somehow Geo manage to sneak up behind him.

As Monkeyman was faced down on the ground, Geo took this time to race over and save the other Megaman. But as he was about to grab the PET, a blast hit him straight in the face causing him to back up a bit. "Did you really think that it would be that easy to take back this Megaman?" Monkeyman asked as he got back up onto his feet, "Because I got a surprise for you, it's not going to be easy, not one bit. Oh and I got something for your friends, it's one of my Coconut Bombs!" then he turned to the others and threw one of the bombs at them.

"No!" Both Megamans yelled out as one.

Thinking quickly, Geo started to race over to his new friends and to get there quickly, he changed his frequency to that of the Wave Road to get there faster. In no time, he was over in fount of the group which surprised them by how fast he could move. Then by not wasting any more time then it was needed, Geo threw up a battle card showing a picture of him with a barrier, Omega-Xist then reached up and ate as he said, "Predation!" then a barrier formed around them.

The barrier blocked the incoming Coconut Bomb just in time, cause it it to explode without anyone getting hurt. Once he was sure that it was safe, Geo turned to face the other and asked, "Are you guys ok?" When he saw that everyone nodded that they were ok, he sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the battle, "I think that it is time that we end this once and for all." With the help of Omega-Xist he activated a Electro Sword battle card and went charging forwards.

Geo was charging forwards with great speed that Monkeyman had no time to block or dodge the move and ended up getting paralyzed by the attack. Knowing that it wouldn't last long, Geo quickly grabbed the PET, he then turned to Lan called out, "Lan! Catch!" then threw the PET to his friend.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Lan! Catch!"

At hearing that, Lan quickly got up onto his feet and raced to catch the PET before it hit the ground. At seeing the PET getting closer to the ground, with a burst of speed Lan jumped into the air and was able it before it was able to hit the ground. Once Lan landed, he looked into the PET and asked, "Megaman, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Megaman answered with a nod, "And it's mostly thanks to our friend over there," he said motioning over to Geo who was going head to head with Monkeyman again.

"Did you saw what happened?" Lan asked him just in case he didn't see it.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Who knew that the person we were looking for was right beside us this whole time," Megaman replied.

Lan nodded in agreement and looked up at the battlefield, "Do you need any help out there?"

"No, we are almost done here anyways," Geo replied as he sent Monkeyman flying backwards.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Geo used his sword to slice an incoming bomb and then went charging forwards and hit Monkeyman with such great strength that it caused him to go flying backwards. When Monkeyman landed and before he could catch his balance, Geo hit him once again with his sword. But before Geo could land another hit, Monkeyman was able to dodge and get out of the way, "I'm not done for yet!"

"We will see about that," Geo decleared as he went in for another attack.

At seeing the attack coming, Monkeyman jumped to dodge the attack, but was too slow when Geo's sword skinned his leg. Monkeyman landed on the ground not that far away and was struggling to stay standing from the damage he took from this fight. He turned and looked at Geo and saw that he had taken quiet a bit of damage as well, but how was he still standing without showing any weakness? But Monkeyman knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, he was sure to be deleted, "You may have won this time around, but next time I will be the victory and you will be the defeated," then he disappeared.

Geo looked around wondering where he went off to, but stayed on guard just encase of a sneak attack. "Where did he go?"

"Who knows," Omega-Xist answered as he reappeared back on Geo's arm, "We got the other Megaman back, "and that what we were after in the beginning."

"He retreated back into the net," Dr. Hakrai replied as he made his way over to Geo after turning the barrier off, "But I believe we all know what the main question is right now."

"I guess we got some explaining to do, don't we," Geo asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But it kind of a long story."

"We?" Dr. Hakrai asked in confusion, he didn't remember seeing anyone else around, could it be this Omega-Xist guy?

"He is talking about me," Omega-Xist replied as he lifted himself up a bit, "The name Omega-Xist."

"Ah! The head just talked!" Maylu cried out in surprised, "I never saw Cross Fusion like that before!"

"That is because for what we did was not this Cross Fusion, it's called an EM Wave Change," Omega-Xist explained to them.

"So are you a Net Navi?" Maylu asked him.

"I am not a Net Navi!" Omega-Xist shouted with startled everyone beside Geo who was a bit use to the sudden outbursts, "I am an AM-ian, a being made out of EM Waves."

"So what is this EM Wave Change?" Dr. Hakrai asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"It is when an AM-ian or an FM-ian merges with a human to become a living EM Wave," Omega-Xist explained.

Yai then run up to them and asked, "So does that mean that me and you can do the EM Wave Change thing?"

"No, it would be impossible," Omega-Xist simply answered.

"What do you mean by no?" Yai asked as she puffed out her cheeks, then he pointed to Geo and asked, "Then how come he can do it if it's impossible?"

"Impossible for you yes, but for Geo it's not," Omega-Xist answered.

"How come?" Yai asked sounding as if she was about to pout.

"It is possible for Geo because we share the same frequencies."

"Frequencies? What do you mean by that?"

"When an FM-ian or AM-ian have the same frequencies as a human they are able to do a perfect EM Wave Change, but if the two don't, who knows what would happen."

"Oh," Yai said disappointed, "I was hoping that I would be able to do it."

"Um, have you guys noticed something?" Dex cut in.

"Noticed what?" Lan asked confused.

"That the Dimensional Area is gone and that Geo hasn't changed back yet," Dex pointed out.

Lan looked out the window and saw for the the dome was truly gone. Then in surprised reflexes he jumped and pointed at Geo, "That's right! How come you haven't changed back yet!"

"I think I can answer," Geo spoke up, "You see when I did the EM Wave Change with Omega-Xist, I became a being known as an EM Human, a living EM Wave. An Em Human is able to change their frequencies to appear in the Real World and change them to be in the Wave World."

"Wave World?" Dr. Hakrai asked never hearing that place before.

"I guess you don't know about it here," Geo said as he rubbed the back of his neck a little, "It's basically a world that is part of our own that made out of EM Waves that can not be seen with the necked eye, only with special devices."

"What do you mean by here?" Dr. Hakrai asked confused about that statement.

"That is a long story," Geo answered, "And it involves how I got here."

"Well we are all ears."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After what felt like an hour of explaining his story starting from the beginning of how he got here, "So Omega-Xist and I believe that that Wave Ball took us to another time or dimension."

"So do you know how to get back," Dr. Hakrai asked them.

Geo shook his head, "Not really, we were going to take a look around today for clues before everything happened." Then a green vortex appeared around him and when it disappeared, Geo was back to normal.

At seeing this happened, everyone jumped back a bit in surprise not use to the sudden transformation yet. At not seeing anyone else with Geo, Tory looked around a bit before asking, "Wait, where's Omega-Xist?"

Geo then pulled his Visualizer down over his eyes and looked around, "He's still here, you just can't see him."

"Then how come you can see him if we can't?" Yai asked starting to annoyed by everything that was going on.

"I'm able to because of my Visualizer," Geo explained, "They are a special kind of glasses that my Dad designed."

"Is there anyway that we can see him?" Dex asked him.

"Yeah, just a sec," Geo replied as he took out his Star Carrier, pressed a few things that caused a green transparent screen to appear.

Dex went up to explain the screen and didn't looked very impressed, "What so special about this, it just a green see through screen."

"It must be broken," Yai commented as she went up to examine it as well.

Then without warning, Mega-Xist popped out of no where as he cried out, "BOO!"

Both Dex and Yai jumped backwards and fell onto the ground at the sudden appearance of Omega-Xist, "Ghost!" Dex cried out and pointed at the screen.

"I am not a ghost!" Omega-Xist yelled out in rage.

"Ops sorry," Dex apologized, then it hit him, "Your Omega-Xist? I thought you would different."

"What do you mean by that?" Omega-Xist asked him.

"Well when you and Geo merged, you looked a lot like Lan's Megaman, so i thought you would look like Megaman," Dex explained.

"Is that so," Omega-Xist commented with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter that I couldn't wait to type up for The Mega Team Up! Well as you can tell, they now know about Geo and Omega-Xist and how they ended up there. I have to say that this chapter had a lot of action in it and I hope you guys can see why this is one of my favorite chapters so far for this story. Also the next chapter may take a while to type up because I only have the next chapter written out and I want to work on some more chapters before I upload anymore. The only reason why I been updating so fast for this story lately is because I really wanted to get this chapter up to share with you guys and a way to say sorry for taking so long to update this. I'm also going to try something new for this and do the answer the review thing, if you want me to continue doing it for this story let me know.**

 _ **muk854:**_

 **Yup it's back, sorry that it took so long to update, had other stories on the mind**

 _ **Yoshiki-909:**_

 **No, Black Ace is not going to be in this for a certain reason. The reason is because I haven't played the game yet sadly. I only played the first game for the Starforce series and having a bit of a hard time getting the others. I may have added it if I had played the game.** **As for the battle cards that I forces on are mostly sword types.**

 _ **LILO 1938:**_

 **I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so far and the little RPG that I add at the end. :)**

Lan: Hey Megaman?

Both Megamans: Yeah?

Lan: -looks at the two Megamans and a bit and faceplams himself- I forgot that there was two Megamans now, this is going to get confusing.

Megaman. EXE: You're telling me.

Megaman Starforce: I wonder if anyone else will get confused about this.

-Luna comes running in-

Luna: Megaman there you are!

Both Megamans: Which one?

Luna: There's two Megamans?

Both Megamans: Yeah...

Luna: -looks between the two Megamans then feints as she sighed in happiness being over powered by the Megaman Awesomeness-

-Lan and both Megaman looks down at Luna-

Megaman. EXE: What now?

Megaman Starforce: Wait for her to wake up I guess.

Me: Well I'm sure that Luna will be ok, she was just over powered by the Megaman Awesomeness.

Lan and both Megamans: The what?

Me: The awesomeness coming off of two Megamans at the same time was two much for her to handle at once.

Lan and both Megamans: Ooooooohhhhhh...

Me: Well until next time everyone, Flare, over and out!


End file.
